The disclosure relates to a method for securely providing position data from a localisation unit to a chip card and also to a corresponding chip card, a corresponding localisation unit, and a computer program product.
Methods for reliably determining the spatial distance between two physically separate units or devices are known in the prior art. In particular, document US 2011/0078549 A1 presents a reader for determining the validity of a connection to a transponder, which reader is designed to measure a response time of the transponder and to authenticate the transponder in two separate steps. The document also discloses a transponder that is designed to determine the validity of a connection to a reader, wherein the transponder is designed to provide information to the reader for response time measurement and for authentication in two separate steps, wherein at least some of the data for the authentication is transferred in a communication message between the reader and the transponder during the measurement of the response time.
Different systems for geolocalisation of moving objects or for providing geolocalisation data are also known in the prior art. However, the systems used currently have the disadvantage that, for example, GPS information originates from sensors that are not under the control of the chip card. The geolocalisation data therefore is not reliable because it may originate from another GPS sensor that is further distanced, or may have been falsified by a third party (“man in the middle attack”). The currently used geolocalisation systems therefore are not protected against falsifications of the transmitted position data, nor are they protected from the possibility that a signal of a “fraudulent” sensor, which transmits false position information, may superimpose the signal of the actual sensor provided for use.
Lastly, applications for the use of geolocalisation data for the purpose of planning and carrying out journeys are known from the prior art. In particular, document US 2010/0280748 A1 discloses a route planning for a user comprising steps for determining a start point and a target point for multimodal journeys, applying criteria for limiting the number of candidate routes on the basis of the starting and target point, proposing an updated list of the candidate routes between the starting point and the target point, wherein the updated list is indicated either automatically after a delay and/or upon a user selection on the basis of the criteria. In one embodiment of the method, data for the geolocalisation of the user are processed therein.